


Make It Double

by anephemeralmind



Series: Tumblr prompts [10]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Hammer Twins, M/M, Spitroasting, Threesome, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anephemeralmind/pseuds/anephemeralmind
Summary: While tutoring the Hammer twins, Timmy gets a little more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer, Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer/Original Male Character
Series: Tumblr prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034487
Comments: 53
Kudos: 102





	Make It Double

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a lovely anon ❤️
> 
> (original prompt in end notes)

When he’d first been approached to tutor the Hammer twins, Timmy had been more than a little hesitant. 

He loved tutoring, but it was only rewarding when the person he tutored actually took it seriously, and wanted to improve. Something told him that wasn’t quite the case for the Hammer twins, especially not considering they were only seeking tutoring in order to get their grades up enough to not flunk off the football team. 

He needs the money though, so against his better judgement he said yes. 

It goes a whole hell of a lot better than Timmy feared, and he almost feels a little guilty for having misjudged them so badly. Not only do the twins show up on time to every appointment, but they do their work without too much complaining, and most importantly — they respect him. 

If he gives them homework, they do it. If something comes up that causes them to be late or even cancel, one of them always calls as far in advance as possible to let him know. And, the times they come in with coffee cups, they always bring one for him too. 

It might seem like small insignificant things, but they mean a lot. 

Timmy figures out pretty quickly that both twins do a lot better with positive reinforcements, but it takes him a while to work out what sort of ‘treats’ motivates them the most.

Turns out they both respond best to the exact same thing, making Timmy’s job all that much easier. 

The first time Timmy had offered up a blowjob to the one that could solve his mock exam the fastest, and get the most correct answers, it had been a joke. What hadn’t been a joke was the way both twins immediately perked up, and got to work on the exam almost immediately. 

Armie had won, and as promised, Timmy had gone down on his knees. After that, tutoring got even more mutually beneficial. 

As with most things, it escalated pretty quickly, so what started as ‘the winner gets a blowjob’, ended up as ‘the winner gets to fuck Timmy, while the loser gets the blowjob’ after only something like four blowjobs. 

Mostly because the loser wasn’t all that good at keeping his hands to himself, and usually got involved either way. So it was better to have some proper rules. 

Timmy doesn’t think he’s ever had a better tutoring gig than this, even without the sex it had been pretty fantastic, but after they’d added sex as an incentive, everything had gotten a hundred times better. 

It makes him feel extremely powerful, having two of the most gorgeous guys he thinks he’s ever laid eyes on, be so desperate to be the one that will get to fuck him, that they don’t even complain about the amount of algebra he’s making them do. 

And better yet, it’s obvious that it’s working, because they’re actually learning. Their mock exam results keeps getting better and better. Plus, now that they’ve grasped the basics, it’s also much easier to teach them how to solve the more complicated problems. 

After having lost out to his brother two times in a row, it was finally Armie’s turn to fuck Timmy again. 

He’s not gonna lie, he had missed the way Armie fucked, because where his brother was slightly more gentle, liking a slow build up to his orgasm — Armie fucked with precision, every powerful snap of his hips hitting his prostate dead on, and making Timmy’s eyes roll into the back of his head. 

Armie also has the bigger dick of the two, and call him a size queen, but Timmy is _into it._

He also loves the fact that Armie has no problems being rough, biting him, bruising his hips a little, even slapping his ass a couple of times while he’s making Timmy take his dick.

It’s _good._

That’s not to say he doesn’t enjoy being fucked either way, because sometimes slow and gentle is nice, but the way Armie seems to like it definitely lines up more with Timmy’s own preferences.

“You ready for my dick, Timo?” Armie grins as he makes quick work of taking off his clothes. 

“Always.” Timmy winks, and practically salivates at the sight of Armie’s hard cock being exposed when he steps out of his pants.

Of course he wasn’t wearing any underwear, Armie had dropped that pretty quickly once they’d made this a regular thing, and Timmy can’t say he minds. Easy access and all that.

He can’t help but laugh a little to himself at the fact that while Armie is already completely naked, hard, and very ready to get started — his brother hasn’t even gotten undressed yet. Proving, once again, that while they have the same face, they couldn’t be more different. 

Armie prepares Timmy just enough, having learned by now that Timmy likes it when it hurts a little and he can feel it the next day. When he’s finally balls deep in him, Timmy lets out a garbled groan, only slightly muffled by the dick that’s in his mouth. 

He’s gotten better at the whole sucking dick while being fucked thing. It had been a struggle at first, and he’d been constantly gagging on them, because while Armie was definitely the bigger one, his brother was by no means _small_ — but Timmy had worked out a technique now, also his gag reflex was pretty much gone, so that definitely helped. 

He loved the feeling of being stuffed full of cock, the way his body opened up for it in ways he’d never even imagined, and he had no idea how he was going to go back to sleeping with only one person after this.

Armie wins the next two times as well, and it seems he’d had a conversation with his brother about what he wanted, because where he used to be quite passive, letting Timmy suck him off at his own pace, he was now talking dirty to him while fucking his mouth and helping push him back onto Armie’s cock.

Timmy fucking _loved_ it. Especially when Armie thrust forward at the same time his brother pushed Timmy back, it was so fucking good, Timmy doesn’t think he’s ever been fucked quite this well in his whole entire life.

Yeah, it was safe to say that agreeing to tutor the Hammer twins was easily the best decision he’s ever made.

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: Could you write about twins??
> 
> I hope this is at least along the lines of what you wanted, and satiated your need for a twin au at least a little ❤️
> 
> No, I could not for the life of me come up with a name for Armie's twin, so he's just... Armie's twin ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Also, I love getting to add tags that I've never used before. Don't even know why I'm surprised every time they actually show up as proper tags. Ah, the filthy minds of fanfic writers everywhere. Gotta love it.
> 
> Hopefully you guys liked this, even if there was suddenly another person added to the mix, I had fun at least. Who knows, if enough people are into it, maybe I'll revisit this one day. So please leave a comment if you liked this, and if you'd be interested in a small-ish follow up/expansion to this at some point. (also, pls help name Armie's brother if you're into it.)


End file.
